createthisworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Quinterra
Created by /u/_Vigilai_ Geography Can be found in The Scattered Shoals. To the west of the Etranian Empire and south-east of Flotilla. They swim depths up to 400km deep. These depths often expose the citizens of Quinterra to deep sea creatures and dark monsters that are only ever thought to be a myth. Biology and ethnicity The ancestors of Quinterrans were Sirens and Humans. They have an average lifespan of 250 years. They have pale, often blue-tinted skin and scales. Quinterrans traditionally have a long, mermaid-like tail, however, the tips of their tails end more like that of a shark. Quinterrans are also able to chemosynthesis in situations where food is scarce or unavailable. Otherwise, they survive on a combination of seafood and various vegetation. They have both functional gills and lungs. Quinterrans have large eyes, clusters of scales along their skin and dark features. They have also developed bioluminescence to aid them in seeing within deep waters. In order to counter the pressurisation of deep waters, Quinterrans possess an added gland within the brain responsible for equalising pressure. They also have a ‘buoyancy bubble’, this is commonly found in fish and can also be referred to as a ‘swim bladder’. Racial Quirk Quinterrans possess the racial quirk of shapeshifting. The quirk manifests at a young age, however, Quinterrans are only able to transform into ocean creatures. In the past decade, the quirk has evolved in some Quinterrans, they can also evolve into human form. Is suspected that the quirk is beginning to evolve due to increased communication with other races over the past century, awakening the human genetics within their genome. shapeshifting is limited to creatures of similar size to their physical body. The types of creatures they transform into are also limited by their physical stamina, strength, intellect and resilience. (stronger, larger individuals may transform into something the size of a mid-sized shark, however weaker smaller individuals may have better luck with a large sea cucumber). Transforming into human form is not as taxing as turning into other animals. Quinterran health professionals suspect this may be due to their human genetics. In all other cases, following a transformation, muscle aches and pains are common for a few days, the body needs longer to rest and it is common to have sudden blackouts/memory loss. This can be dangerous, as working in the mines and potentially suffering a blackout can be deadly. Society The underground land of Quinterra mimics that of a frontier small town. It is part of Quinterrans belief to work with the ocean as opposed to against. Their homes are constructed into canyon walls, rocky outcrops and within thickets of seagrass. Should it ever be required, the citizens of Quinterra can have their homes look like their surroundings in a perfect camouflaged state. Unlike their mermaid neighbours, Quinterrans are not social beings, they prefer to stay within their sectors and do not travel far from Quinterra. They choose to keep to themselves and interact with other races for the sake of trade and diplomacy, but not anything else. They live modest lives as a result of the strong trade sector. Their primary export is platinum, cobalt and copper (this is due to the booming steamboat and weaponry industry). Otherwise, exports include seafood, traw weed (a native stalky plant that is primarily used for weaving and animal feed) and fine sand (for glassware) Major imports include fabrics (such as leather), mining gear (as welding is not possible underwater), educational material (textbooks ect, in order to educate the population of the Aokoa and medical equipment. Quinterrans have taken on great amounts of deep-sea mining as an attempt to reduce the damage that can occur as a result of it. This I turn results in 5% of the population working in mines, 93% in agriculture/fishery and 1.5%making up all other employment opportunities. The final .5% encompasses the royal family and military. They primarily farm various species of seaweed, sea grass and edible corals. They fish primarily for their own consumption and trading on the shores of islands. History/government Quinterrans, unlike their Siren ancestors, are a peaceful race and follow a monarchy. King Otto and Queen Adelia have been ruling over Quinterra for 40 years and are expected to rule for a further 150. The military force, led by Aquila, slayer of beasts, focuses primarily on protecting the people of Quinterra, rather than fight wars Quinterrans, unlike their Siren ancestors, are a peaceful race and follow a monarchy. King Otto and Queen Adelia have been ruling over Quinterra for 40 years and are expected to rule for a further 150. The military force, led by Aquila, slayer of beasts, focuses primarily on protecting the people of Quinterra, rather than fight wars Quinterrans have existed for 1000's of years, the date of their first existence is unknown. living as nomads for generations, only around year 400,000 did they begin a civilisation. Quinterran historians speculate that the purpose of creating a civilisation was to build a society capable of protecting each other. The military force of Quinterra is refined and elite. They consist of nobility and select few commoners. While they are a peaceful people, the depths to which they swim to can often be dangerous, with many predators. Language Quinterrans speak the language of Ociana, a dialect that was native to sirens. Over the centuries, their language has changed to include words from neighbouring languages. Ociana can mimic the siren’s song, however, due to the saturation by other languages, the power that sirens possessed in their songs has faded. Technology Technology is not common in Quinterra. Quinterrans prefer to live as naturally as possible. The only exception this is weaponry used by the military force. Their agricultural and fishery tech is basic. Clothing While in their natural state, Quinterrans often have their tails bare, with garments made from leathers (including imported leather clothing and various garments made from shark skins) The few Quinterrans that can walk on land wear basic cotton and leather garments. Religion The masses of Quinterrans follow no set religion. They live in a spiritualistic way, as one with their environment. They follow the laws of Karma and believe in no greater existence. Only in Mother Earth, and the ocean. As a society, they believe that the oceans should be protected from bad karma and the destructive acts of other races. This often means they are secretive in what they do or discover within the deep depths of the ocean. Magic 0.5% of Quinterrans are able to absorb the energy of surrounding organisms. This is limited to organisms no larger than 30cm in size. Quinterrans do not practise this often as while it may revitalise their energy, it wears off quickly and results in greater use of energy than initially used. This can result in a deep sleep for a number of days. Posts Quinterra